fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure! ♬Ultimate Beat!♬
is LeenaCandy's presequel to Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure. All characters are return but the new eleven cures appeared this season. The motif is music, instruments, dance, hearts, colors, & friendship. Plot *Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure! ♬Ultimate Beat!♬ episodes Coming Soon Characters Pretty Cure * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Utamiku is very good at sports & studies. She is very cheerful and bright girl which she is very elegant. She is fall in love with Kanadeno Hibiko. Her theme colors are black & white while her sub is silver & gray. She represented by microphones. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **She is very fashionable & she is modelism in the group. She is very popular in the class. Her theme color is pink & she represented by guitar * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Akane is tomboyish girl who loves to play sports not at studies. She loves to watch olymphic games & sports shows on TV and she loves to play video and computer games. Her theme color is coral & she represented by drums. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Keira is very mature, cold girl who loves to play piano. She is also live to read the musical books & she loves to smile and eat sweets. Her theme color is teal & she represented by piano. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Nanari is second tomboyish girl who loves to sing. She loves to watch TV & doing facebook with her friends. Her theme color is green & she repesented by xylophone. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Yamaha is cute, childish girl who loves to drawing in the places. She is also doing the mangas to collect. She is also loves to care the animals. Her theme color is yellow & she represented by flute. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Izumi is very loudy, cool girl who loves to dancing. She was very crazy girl who loves to play Latino instruments because of her relatives was in Brazil. Her theme color is blue & she represented by maracas. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Sanji is very talkative girl who loves to playing basketball. She loves to tunning Hip Hop songs & she loves to planting. Her theme color is orange & she represent the trumpet. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Kiutara is loves to sewing dresses & doing foods. She loves to play remixer as a DJ. She loves to eat and cooking.Her theme color is lilac & she represented by tambourine. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Onpu is one of the member of Fowl City. She is cold, calm, who loves to play accordion. Her theme color is indigo & she repesented the accordion. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Akari is Akane's half-sister. She loves to dancing and she loves to care her twin sister which she was lately go to Brazil. Her theme color is red & she represented the cymbals. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Shantal is one of the imported cures from Manilla, Philippines. She is girlish side of her sister, Yassi. She is very loves to eat jellies and joining by flip-tops. Her theme color is cyan & she represented by rattle. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Rachel is one of tge imported cures in Germany. She is very goofy, lucky attitude and she loves to play banjos. Her theme color is magenta & she represented the banjo. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Aida is godly, calm girl who she defense her from bullies. She loves to assuming their faith, playing harp, reading a bible, and going to church. Her theme color is bisque & she represented by harp. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **One of the imported cures from France. She is the rockstar in the Paris. She loves to studying and very bad to sports. Her theme color is lilac & she represented the chimes. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Aya is very energetic girl who loves to play soccer and football. She is loves to cook pastries. Her theme color is navy & she represented the melodion. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Hannah is one of the cures in Africa. She is very happy, lovely girl, who loves to read books, esp. Fairytales. Her theme color is scarlet & she represented the cello. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Annielou is one of the imported cures from India. She is loves to play glokenspiel and she loves to seen top model and fashion shows. She want to her dream is top model. Her theme color is gold & she represented the glockenspiel. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Miya is sanguine-like personality, which she loves to decorates the all creatings. Her theme color is salmon & she represented the timpani. * / ***''Voiced by: '' **Harriete is one of the imported cures from Indonesia. She is very rich, half British-Indonesian girl which she is the president in Sigaw Academy. Her theme color is harlequin & she represented the piccolo. Allies * **her mascot * **the cures' first mascot * **the cures' second mascot * **her guardian & love interest Toneless These villains are reappeared in this season * **main villain in series * **first villain in series * **second villain in series * **third villain in series * **fourth villain in series * **fifth villain in series * **monsters in the series Sigaw * **the principal in Sigaw Academy Utahime * - The guardians, it looks like Fairy Tones are: ** - theme color is pink & Kira's transformation partner ** - theme color is coral & Akane's transformation partner ** - theme color is orange & Sanji's transformation partner ** - theme color is yellow & Yamaha's transformation partner ** - theme color is green & Nanari's transformation partner ** - theme color is teal & Keira's transformation partner ** - theme color is blue & Izumi's transformation partner ** - theme color is lilac & Kiutara's transformation partner * **the first princess * **the second princess * **the third princess * **the final princess Items * **Cure Rondo's transformation device; she said the speech is Pretty Cure! Rondo Beat!. * **Cure Rondo's weapon * **the old cures' transformation device but the Lovely Tones are need to transform. The cures says Pretty Cure, Shining Tone Symphony!. * **the old cures' weapon * **the new cures' transformation device but the Lovely Tones are need to transform. The cures says Pretty Cure, Shining Tune Symphony!. * **the new cures' weapon Location * **the girls' homeplace * **the girls' school * **the mascots' homeplace * **the villains' homeplace Trivia *Some new cures are in America, Philippines, France, Germany, Africa, India, & Brazil. *Fowl City is based on Owl City, the electronica-pop band. Category:Fan Series Category:Scream the Beat! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Scream the Heartbeat! Pretty Cure Category:Scream the Beat! Series Category:Scream the Heartbeat Pretty Cure! ♬Ultimate Beat!♬ Category:Music Themed Series